You Are Not Alone
by jaymamazingph
Summary: Will finds out that Carl dumped Emma. Emma came into Will's place as he comforted her and asked her to give him back her heart again. Did Emma gave her heart back? Wemma one-shot. Please review :


**/So this one is a one-shot. I just want to be thankful for those who had been reviewing my first Wemma fic, "My Life Would Suck Without You". I promise I would update sooner. Please review because my life would suck without reviews! ;) Yay!**

**You Are Not Alone**

Ding! Dong!

The sound echoed as Will rubbed his eyes from being half asleep while watching a movie.

Ding! Dong!

He looked at the wall clock and frowned as he saw that it is 1:25 a.m. "Who the heck would go here in the middle of the night?" he thought to himself.

Ding! Dong!

This time, he rushed to open the door. "Coming!" he shouted as he twisted the doorknob to open the front door. His eyes widened as he opened it, then he gulped. "E- Emma?" he froze. "Oh Will!" Emma's eyes burst into tears as she hugged him and tuck her head on his chest. "Oh Emma, Come here."

He escorted her on the couch as the two of them sit down. He lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "Wha- What happened Emma? Please tell me." His eyes watered as he saw her tears falling down from her eyes. "He, Carl dumped me." She sobbed as Will brushed her back with his bare hands. "Shhh, shhh, Em, Emma, look at me. I'm here 'kay? Shhh, you are not alone Em. Shhh."

He sniffed as a single drop of tear fall from his eye. "We're going to have um- an annulment. He asked me to ah- do the nasty with him and I told him I am not ready. Then he uh- dumped me." She sniffed. "Oh Em, I am so sorry." He patted her back softly. "No, gosh no. It's not your fault Will. I- I should be he one to apologize."

She moved closer to him as she shook her head slowly. "What are you talking about Em? Apo- apologize for what?" He said lifting one eyebrow. "Fo- For humiliating you at the teacher's lounge. For hurting your feelings. For doing nothing while you suffer from your problems, a- and for marrying Carl."

She sat on his lap and then she tucked her head on his shoulder. "No Emma. Please don't. It was my fault. I should have never kissed Shelby. I should have never slept with April." He traced her back with his fingers. "I-" she sniffed. "and I should have never marry him. I am so sorry Will. I am really sorry." She sobbed.

"Shhh, shhh, Emma, Em, I'm here. You are going to be okay. I will not leave you. Shhh." Then Emma leaned closer to him. She put her arms on his neck, hugging him tightly while tracing imaginable patterns on his curls. "Emma, I- I love-", he was silenced by her index finger which is now on his lips. "Shhh."

She leaned closer and closer to him then she realized that she is now kissing him on his lips softly. Their kiss lasted for about a minute after the two of them pulled away and gasped for air. "Emma," he cupped he cheek with his hands. "God Em, You are so beautiful." She giggled. "Oh Will, I missed your kisses and hugs-"

She was interrupted when Will kissed him again. But this time, it is a passionate kiss with full of love and care. She gasped for air after they broke apart. "I love you Emma, and if you will let me hold your heart again I promise that I would never ever let go of it and I also promise that I would never ever ever let go of it again. I promise that-"

She put her index finger on his lips, again. "Shhh. I love you Will. Breaking up with you was a big mistake. A really serious and big mistake. You have been holding my hands since I met you. I never ever let you let go of that because my heart is set on you, Will. You are my first and definitely my last love. You all worth it because even though I had been breaking your heart and crushing it, you never stopped loving me and you deserve it Will. You deserve to be loved." She said as Will wiped his tears away softly with his thumb.

"I love you Emma, and you are right, right that I never stopped loving you and I never stopped fighting for my love for you. I promise I will always love you. I love you Emma with all my heart, and do you know why I never did stop fighting for you?" She shook her head, smiling and slightly raising her left eyebrow. "Why? Why Will?" She asked, while leaning closer and closer to him as their noses touch. "Because, some things are worth fighting for, and you are, you Emma are worth fighting for." She kissed him with tears flowing from her eyes. But this time those are tears of joy.

**/ So, do you like it? Huh? Do you like it? Please like it! **** and please review…review… review! **** This idea just came up in my mind while I was inside our classroom this morning while my teacher is having a lecture. I know her lecture does not make any sense about this fic but I actually skipped my lesson and stop listening to my teacher to write this on a piece of paper. LOL . You owe me a lecture so review! Ahah JK… Please review! Review! Review!**

**And oh, by the way. When you review this one, please review my other fic also, "My Life Would Suck Without You". Thanks!**


End file.
